<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hinata Shōyō x Reader: More than Friends by Just_Me764</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119398">Hinata Shōyō x Reader: More than Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Me764/pseuds/Just_Me764'>Just_Me764</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1 sentence of harry potter aha, F/M, I posted this on my tumblr, and also, anyway, cliché as fuck, hinata is such a dense wall, it's an x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:19:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Me764/pseuds/Just_Me764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Shōyō have been friends for more than 10 years and you’ve been there every step of the way as he went through his journey of becoming the next ‘Little Giant’. But when Aoba Josai beat the Karasuno Team, things decide to take a turn and your friendship is tested. What now?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hinata Shōyō x Reader: More than Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: Fluff, the tiniest bit of angst if you look really carefully, trash writing</p>
<p>Other: Kind of based when Karasuno lost to Aoba Josai but afterwards is a totally different story approach…</p>
<p>Hugs and kisses to my editor and storyline creator!</p>
<p>Word count: 2,736</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ball was hit to and fro, over the net and to the other side. Your (E/C) eyes followed the white ball as each player sent the ball flying as the team practised their new tactics against each other.</p>
<p>Soon enough, Sugawara set the ball up for Hinata, and the orange ball of sunshine spiked the ball over the neck, earning yet another point to the scoreboard. You let out a yell, a bright grin on your face when Hinata’s team won the set. </p>
<p>“That was great, guys!” You cheered, grabbing their drink bottles and towels. </p>
<p>Hinata beamed at you, “Thanks, Y/N!”</p>
<p>A bright smile bloomed across your face as you began to pick up the volleyballs. </p>
<p>As you loaded them into their designated bag, you continued to speak, “You guys are going to do great on the next game! Your tactics are incredible!”</p>
<p>“It was a lot of work but it was worth it,” Hinata agreed.</p>
<p>You let out a sigh, admiring the rest of the team converse. “The days flew by so fast! I can’t believe that the tournament is in a week. I’ll be cheering you on!”</p>
<p>“You’re going to the game?” Shōyō blinked at you, confusion taking over his expression. “Really?!”</p>
<p>You laughed, bumping shoulders with him gently. “Of course I will, Shōyō! You’ve been my closest friend for all these years! I’m not just going to leave you hanging.”</p>
<p>Hinata jumped up and down with excitement, talking you with a hug. “You’re the best, Y/N-chan!”</p>
<p>*** <br/>A week later, the Karasuno boys’ volleyball players loaded themselves into a bus for the preliminary games. Your face held a bright smile as you wished the team when you were promptly pulled to the side by coach Ukai.</p>
<p>“Is there anything I can help you with, sir?” You asked politely, despite your slight confusion. </p>
<p>“I’m not sure if you know this, but you’re extremely important to the team,” he began, “you’re basically the team’s mascot; and that’s what I put your name as.”</p>
<p>He placed a book in your hand and opened up to where the Karasuno players were. A list of their positions and their names was beside the group picture; most of it was stuff you already knew, but then…</p>
<p>‘L/N Y/N. Position: mascot.’</p>
<p>You froze, staring at the page that held your ugly school picture. “Why…”</p>
<p>“I know you never actually said ‘yes; so you can draw out-”</p>
<p>“You could’ve at least given me a heads-up!” You huffed. “This school photo makes me look half-dead!”</p>
<p>“Ah…”</p>
<p>A bright smile was quickly plastered onto your face. “I’ll do my best!”</p>
<p>*** <br/>Aoba-Josai. The team that almost flattened the Karasuno team during the practice game. But this wasn’t a practice game. This was a real match. This was a game that they needed to win to get to Nationals. You felt your heart quicken as you watched the match from the sidelines. The practice matches were stressful enough; this felt like you were taking a whole exam with no preparation. </p>
<p>As Shōyō’s spikes were blocked one by one, you felt your heart leap to your throat. Did they already manage to break the code? </p>
<p>“Bring it to me!” Shōyō exclaimed, only for his spike to be brutally blocked. Your assumption seemed to be correct.</p>
<p>As Aoba-Josai’s coach called a time out, your team walked over to the bench, taking hold of their towels and water bottles. </p>
<p>“Shōyō!” You passed him a towel. “How are you holding up?”</p>
<p>“They keep blocking us!” He huffed tiredly. “Sugawara was thinking of using the other tactics. You know…” He nodded at you and you couldn’t help but grin.</p>
<p>“You’re doing really well!” You exclaimed. “You’ll win for sure!”</p>
<p>*** <br/>The only sound that you could hear among the screaming crowds was the ball bouncing pitifully on the side of the court. It was bouncing on your side of the court. </p>
<p>Karasuno… lost? Even with all that practice… you watched as the team rose to their feet before trudging defeated out the gym. Your heart burned with second-hand disappointment. You swallowed thickly, quickening your pace to catch up with the rest of the team. </p>
<p>Even while they were hurt about their loss, you couldn’t bring yourself to say anything. The debrief between the leaders and the team was short but though the darkness of the night, you could tell that they were all hurting. Each player seemed to believe that the loss was their own fault which made the whole ordeal more heart-wrenching than it already was. </p>
<p>After a silent agreement between you and Shōyō, the both of you began to walk home. The usually loud, exciting walks home you cherished was suddenly replaced with a sombre, almost silent, road. The only sounds that were heard were the crows overhead and a stray cat knocking a bin over. </p>
<p>2 doors before his, Shōyō stopped in front of your house. </p>
<p>You offered a gentle smile, “Thanks Shōyō, You should get some rest; the game was pretty rough-”</p>
<p>You were cut off by a pair of arms wrapping around your body and he buried his head in the crook of your neck. </p>
<p>“Can… may I stay the night?”</p>
<p>You wrapped your arms around his body in return. “Okay.”</p>
<p>*** <br/>“You can shower first,” you offer, flicking a strand of his orange hair. “You smell gross.”</p>
<p>He cracked a smile but nodded. “My stuff is still here?”</p>
<p>“Left cupboard under the sink,” you confirmed. “I’ll call your parents, okay?”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Y/N-chan.”</p>
<p>A bright smile stretched across your face. “What are best friends for?”</p>
<p>After the A-OK from Shōyō’s parents, you sat yourself down on the couch, a book in your hands. The gentle running of the water calmed your thoughts slightly; you just hoped that Hinata wasn’t trying to drown himself in the shower. 20 minutes later, the orange-haired boy emerged from the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel. You swallowed thickly, avoiding his chocolate brown eyes; the feeling that you buried deep within yourself thought that this would be the perfect time to emerge. </p>
<p>A white, low-neck t-shirt was draped loosely over his body, showing off his collarbone (A/N: am I the only one who finds that really attractive?). Gray sweatpants were lazily thrown on, which showed just how tired he really was. And to finish off the look, a pair of blue bunny slippers was on his feet. </p>
<p>He frowned at you for a second before plucking the book out of your hands.</p>
<p>“Hey!” You cried out in protest, “Shōyō!”</p>
<p>“‘Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince’?! How come you’re so ahead of me?!”</p>
<p>You stuck your tongue out at him, “I’m not the one who has 3 hours of volleyball training every day. Not to mention, you’re the one behind on all the course work.”</p>
<p>He scoffed as he pouted at you with his chocolate brown eyes. “Read it to me!”</p>
<p>You blanched – reading out loud was not one of your strengths. “But you’re 2 books behind!” </p>
<p>“Then read that! Come on, Y/N… please?”</p>
<p>You groaned, getting up from your seat. “I’m gonna go shower.”</p>
<p>“Noooo…”</p>
<p>Before you can register what was happening Shōyō’s arms were around your waist, tackling you to the couch. His nose brushed against you cheeks as he let out a low hum.</p>
<p>“Stay here…”</p>
<p>You felt your cheeks heat up as he rendered you speechless.</p>
<p>Satisfied, Shōyō once again buried his nose into your neck before mumbling, “Your hair’s soft.”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“I’ve known you for 10 years… how did I not realise your hair was this soft?”</p>
<p>“It’s just hair,” you chuckled. “Your hair is soft too, y’know.”</p>
<p>He shrugged, snuggling closer to you. “I like yours better.”</p>
<p>Your rolled your eyes despite the blush on your cheeks. “Oh, come off it.”</p>
<p>“You don’t give yourself enough credit,” he scolded as he gently brushed your hair with his fingers. “That’s what I’m here for.”</p>
<p>You clenched your eyes tightly, your heart hammering in your chest. You turned your body around to face him so you were now nose-to-nose.</p>
<p>“Shōyō… tell me I’m not reading this wrong,” you breathed. “Please tell me you’re not saying this just because you lost the game.”</p>
<p>“I’m saying this because I like you.”</p>
<p>“…what?”</p>
<p>At that, he jumped away from you, hiding his blushing face with his hands. “Dammit! You hate me know, right? But I couldn’t hide it! Whenever I see you, my heart goes ‘Boom!’ and my feelings are all ‘phoosh!’ and I can’t-”</p>
<p>A gentle pair of lips met his for no-longer than a second, cutting him off from his rambling.</p>
<p>You pulled away, cheeks burning from embarrassment and adrenaline. Shōyō stared at you for a moment before cupping you face in his hands and kissing you again. It wasn’t like the first kiss that was rushed, quick and frantic. No, this kiss was soft, and slow and gentle. You knotted your fingers in his soft orange hair, his volleyball-worn fingers caressing your cheeks.</p>
<p>Parting for air, you couldn’t help the goody smile that became etched on your face. Shōyō grinned pressing a gentle kiss to your forehead. </p>
<p>“Let’s go to sleep.”</p>
<p>*** <br/>The loud beeping from your alarm clock brought you out of your slumber. You groaned, shuffling closer to your only source of warmth, you felt Hinata’s arms tighten around your waist. </p>
<p>“Shōyō… we gave school.”</p>
<p>“Don’t wanna.”</p>
<p>“Shōyō…” you pressed a soft kiss to his nose and he hummed in appreciation. “Wake up!”</p>
<p>“Y/N… can we just stay home?”</p>
<p>“No! Come on, get up!” You pulled away from him, taking hold of his wrists while he blinked the exhaustion away. </p>
<p>“What time is it?” He mumbled, training his eyes on the clock. “Crap! We have to get ready!”</p>
<p>“That’s what I told you! Now go home and get some clean clothes!”</p>
<p>And with that, you successfully managed to to kick the orange-haired boy out. </p>
<p>*** <br/>Shōyō frowned, waiting in from of your house. Did you leave already? Nah, you wouldn’t do that without texting him first. At that moment, you emerged though your front door, cheeks flushed and hair slightly damp.</p>
<p>You offered a bashful smile. “Did I keep you waiting?”</p>
<p>“No, it’s fine! Uh…” he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. “We’re gonna be late! C’mon!”</p>
<p>You groaned, placing your hands on your knees as you tried to catch your breath. Running all the way from the bus station to Karasuno took a toll on you.</p>
<p>Bursting into the classroom, you and Hinata bowed deeply at the teacher, mumbling apologies for being late. The class snickered; they called it from the start of the year.</p>
<p>Aiyano Sensei sighed but excused them either way. “First and last warning.”</p>
<p>After thanking her profusely, you took your seat next to Sakura. You heard her snicker from beside you.</p>
<p>“What?” You raised an unamused eyebrow at her.</p>
<p>“You and Hinata-kun?” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>Sakura groaned, “You guys are dating, right? You at least had some fun right?”</p>
<p>You choked, “What the – we aren’t like that!”</p>
<p>“Uh huh, sure.”</p>
<p>“Shut up and listen to the teacher. Damn…”</p>
<p>*** <br/>You hummed quietly to yourself as you waited outside Gym 02. Hinata would be here any moment, but you silently prayed that his team would be hate.</p>
<p>No, God just hates you. </p>
<p>“Hey, Y/N’s already here!”</p>
<p>Wonderful. You time has come.</p>
<p>“Hi, Tanaka.”</p>
<p>“You here alone?” The guy with a shaved head asked, “Is Hinata here yet?”</p>
<p>Sugawara – forever the mom of the group – shook his head at his teammate’s words. “He took the los pretty hard. We were given a day off so he might not have turned up.”</p>
<p>“Huh?! Why not?!”</p>
<p>“Y/N! You’re already here!”</p>
<p>At that, you were attacked by an orange fluff-ball who rammed his way through his upperclassmen. He wrapped his arms around your waist and grinned. You smiled brightly, the apples of your cheeks heating up at the sudden show of affection. </p>
<p>‘Did something happen…?’ was the one thought on the team’s mind. The look on your face seemed to answer the question entirely.</p>
<p>“I hope you don’t mind me watching!” You said awkwardly as Shōyō let go of your body and entwined you hand in his.</p>
<p>Sugawara gave you a kind smile. “Sure, we don’t mind.”</p>
<p>You bowed gratefully. “Thank you!”</p>
<p>*** <br/>Coach Ukai arrived a few moments later, only to see the whole team training on their day off. After calling the team insane for not making sue of their break, he gave them all a pep-talk about their future games. But you were half listening to the actual pep-talk. The only thing that was on your mind was a single thought:</p>
<p>What were you and Shōyō? Friends? Lovers? You weren’t sure. </p>
<p>You were brought out of your mini world at the sharp shrill of Ukai’s whistle and you went around the gym to help the team practice their serves and receives. </p>
<p>“Y/N, did you see my receive?!” Shōyō exclaimed, beaming ear to ear.</p>
<p>“That was great! You’re definitely getting better!: You encouraged as Noya wandered up to you.</p>
<p>“Hey, Y/N, what’s your relationship with Hinata?” He wiggled his eyebrows at you, much like his younger sister, Sakura.</p>
<p>You felt your face heat up. “We’re just friends! I think…” you trailed off at the last part, not intending for him to hear. </p>
<p>“‘You think?’” he repeated. “You’re not dating?”</p>
<p>Slapping a hand over his mouth, you shot him a glare. “We haven’t talked about that.”</p>
<p>The second year pushed your hand away. “Then why don’t you?”</p>
<p>“I… I can’t bring myself to. He’s focusing on volleyball right now.” You shrug. “I’m fine the way it is.”</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Hinata and Sugawara were talking on the other side of the court. </p>
<p>“You’re strangely motivated today,” Suga remarked, eyeing the orange-haired boy. “Any particular reason?”</p>
<p>Shōyō blinked up at the taller boy as he set up the ball. “Huh?”</p>
<p>“Maybe because of (Y/N)?”</p>
<p>He froze, missing the ball that was set towards him completely. He let out a yelp as it landed on his said before bouncing off and rolling to the floor. “What?! No, I’, just – I want to be the ace!</p>
<p>“It’s okay if you like her,” Koushi said casually. “Y/N is a pretty girl and I’m sure she’ll support you in anything you do. Besides, you’re very close with her. It’s oly natural for you to like her.”</p>
<p>Hinata pouted at his senpai. “I don’t know…”</p>
<p>“Something happened last night, right?” He prompted, a sly smirk on his face.</p>
<p>The boy’s face burned. “Maybe…”</p>
<p>Sugawara raised an eyebrow. “Yes…?”</p>
<p>“We…” he mumbled the last part, but Suga’s mother senses were tingling.</p>
<p>“You kissed her?!”</p>
<p>“Don’t scream it!” He whined. “And she kissed me first!”</p>
<p>“Who kissed Hinata?” Kageyama and Daichi asked, appearing out of nowhere.</p>
<p>Shōyō groaned, covering his face with his hands in embarrassment. </p>
<p>“He and Y/N are in their weird ‘not lovers but more than friends’ phase,” Suga explained. </p>
<p>“We all saw that coming,” Kageyama drawled. </p>
<p>Daichi grinned. “Why don’t you just tell Y/N?”</p>
<p>“Tell me what?”</p>
<p>All four boys froze at your voice and Hinata began to panic internally.</p>
<p>“Say something!” Daichi hissed from the corner of his mouth as he nudged the shorter boy forward. </p>
<p>You cocked your head to the side, confused at their weird behaviour. “Well, uh… can I borrow Shōyō for a second?”</p>
<p>In a blink of an eye, you and Hinata were thrown out of the gym, the doors locking from behind you.</p>
<p>“Well that happened,” you remarked, brushing yourself off.</p>
<p>Hinata laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “Hey… what are we?”</p>
<p>A soft smile graced your features. “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”</p>
<p>“I really like you,” he suddenly blurted. “I really meant that, yesterday.”</p>
<p>“I really like you too! You’ve been my best friend for so long so I didn’t say anything… the truth is, I’ve like you since Junior High!” Your face heated up as you spoke. </p>
<p>“So have I! I didn’t think you felt the same way…” He chuckled sheepishly.</p>
<p>Silence fell over the two of you as you fumbled to say the next big question. </p>
<p>“… what now?”</p>
<p>Shōyō blinked blankly at you before a grin split his face in two. “Well, what you do want?”</p>
<p>With a shy smile and glistening eyes, you took his hands in yours, “To be more than friends.”</p>
<p>~End~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!</p>
<p>Tumblr: https://just-me764.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>